Pressed Leaves
by norree
Summary: Lost in a loveless marriage, Basil finds himself at a lonely crossroads in life. However, he soon finds comfort in the unlikeliest of places–the town's doctor. And in the solace of the library, love begins to bloom... (Basil/Doctor romance, Rated T for now. Lots of other side characters too, such as Anna, Mary, etc!)
1. Chapter 1: Turning Over a New Leaf

Wednesday hadn't always been Basil's favourite day of the week. For years that honour had belonged to Monday, when his small family would make the pilgrimage up to Mother's Hill, picnicking in the meadow as Basil examined the local flora. Those sunny mornings had been so precious to him, especially when Mary was a child, as he finally had the company of someone who looked upon the world with his same brand of wonder.

Anna, in contrast, had never showed much interest in her husband's work; during their courtship, Basil had chalked it up to her being coy, but as the years of their marriage rolled on, his confidence in her secret interest had wavered. She didn't even pretend to listen to his rants about taxonomy anymore, unable to offer even the simplest of nods. The cheerful botanist had tried to pretend it didn't bother him, but now that Mary was grown, and spent most of her time alone in the library, the distance between himself and his wife was becoming far too great to ignore.

How many more lunches could they share in silence?

The problem was, they had never shared much chemistry to begin with. Basil had always found her to be beautiful, enchanted by her elegant presence and sharp tongue, but she had never made it clear if the feeling was mutual, short of accepting his marriage proposal. In retrospect, Basil knew he was partly to blame–the majority of their early dates had been dominated by his own interests, over the moon to have an audience for his impassioned rants about petals and stems. It had dawned on him all too late that her receptiveness might have only existed to humour him.

But instead of facing these surmounting fears, Basil shied away from confrontation. It was much easier to subtly live separate lives; Anna had her daily meetings with Sasha, Lillia, and Manna, and was even teaching the farmer boy how to cook. As for himself, he had his research to conduct, and poured hours into trying to get it published. For a time, he worked in their bedroom, but when the tension grew too great, he decided to work in the library.

Usually, he had the second floor to himself. Few people ever made the journey upstairs, as more often than not Mary could find what they needed on the first floor. The only daily visitor was Gray, but he always remained on the ground floor, undoubtedly to steal glances at the librarian. Thus, the quaint second floor had essentially become Basil's office, though he kept his spread of materials limited to one table along the wall. Every once in a blue moon Jack would stop by to look for some long-forgotten farming guides, but otherwise, Basil would go hours without seeing another soul.

Except for Wednesdays.

In the middle of the week, something very pleasant occurred in his small sanctuary of shelves. Trent, the studious doctor from down the street, would spend a few hours conducting his own research upstairs. At first, the pair had hardly exchanged words; Basil would have been happy to talk for hours, but the doctor was there strictly to read. Basil could respect that, but over time, his curiosity about the other man had grown too strong to stifle.

On one particularly sunny afternoon, as the light streamed through the windows and painted the books with a golden tint, the botanist decided to strike up a conversation. To break the silence, his strong arms folded above his head, releasing an exaggerated groan from the stretch. "I'll tell ya, being hunched up all day really does a number on your back." The wooden chair creaked as he twisted around. "Is that why you usually read standing up?"

The doctor, lost in the pages of a heavy tome, cocked a brow at the sudden intrusion. Just as Basil had observed, he was leaning against the wall as he read, his long legs shifting every so often against the floorboards. Trent always stood there, unapologetically rivalling the height of the bookshelves around him. After a brief pause, he turned his head towards Basil, maintaining a flat expression.

"Hm?" he blinked. "Oh. Yes, that's why I usually stand. I'm at my desk every other day of the week, so I like to break the habit on my day off." Dark eyes shifted back to his novel, evidently already finished with the encounter.

But Basil wouldn't be satisfied with such a brief interaction. Easing out of his chair, his calloused hands slipped into his khaki pockets, beginning a slow saunter towards the doctor. "What are you reading, by the way?" He stopped a respectable distance apart, resisting the urge to peek at the other's book.

This time, Trent didn't raise his head to meet the other's gaze. Instead, his eyes continued to scan the pages in front of him, barely pausing when he finally spoke. "I'm reading about medicinal herbs." he turned the page. "I'd like to find something that helps rejuvenate energy; something that can replenish stamina."

Basil's eyes blinked a little wider. He had expected the doctor to be reading about anatomy, or perhaps medical history–but not _plants. _A smile broke across his stubble, and he cradled his chin in thought. "Really?" he hummed. "Now that sounds just fascinating!"

The exclamation was enough to snatch Trent's attention, instinctively looking up from the book in his hand. For a long moment, he just studied the botanist, his expression a mix of surprise and concern. "Well," he cleared his throat, "yes, I certainly think so."

Basil couldn't stop himself from beaming. He couldn't believe his luck; not only was the doctor a fellow bibliophile, but he had an interest in botany! Chuckling to himself, Basil rubbed his hands together. "That's just great. Really, I had no idea there was a fellow researcher in my midst!"

Cocking a brow for the second time during their discussion, the doctor was at a rare loss for words. Gently he closed the book, and returned it to its place on the dusty shelf.

"Are you leaving?" Basil blurted, disappointment lacing the words. The doctor ran a hand through his dark hair, and nodded as he looked to the side.

"Yes, well, it must be around 4 o' clock now, so the library is closing." Trent's lanky hands slipped into his distinctive lab coat. "But...I'll be back next Wednesday, if you'd like to discuss my research further. I...understand you've written some of the books in this library yourself, yes?"

If Basil were a dog, he would have certainly been wagging his tail. "Yes!" he eagerly confirmed. "I did, and I'm actually working on my next one right now!"

For perhaps the first time, Trent grew a small smile. It was such a subtle quirk of his lips that one could have easily missed it, but Basil caught it and immediately committed it to memory. Even when the doctor began to step away, the image lingered in his mind's eye.

"Well, good. It was nice speaking to you, Basil." Trent offered a nod over his shoulder before embarking on the creaky descent down the stairs. Even when the top of his head disappeared, and Basil was left alone in the silent room, the glow from the encounter continued to warm his smile. For the first time in months, maybe even longer, he was excited to see what the next week would bring.

–––––

{AN: Thank you for reading! I haven't written Harvest Moon fanfiction in a long time, but I've loved the series since elementary school. Basil/Doctor is a pairing I never see people ship, but for some reason there's something about these two that ignites my imagination. I hope you will follow along the journey they take together, and enjoy!}


	2. Chapter 2: Petals

Chapter 2: Petals

Summer rolled forward in waves of heat, blurring the long days in the sleepy town together. At breakfast, Mary had even forgotten if it was a Tuesday or Wednesday–but Basil knew the answer, delightfully informing her that it was indeed the middle of the week. He'd been counting down the days ever since the week before, and now that Wednesday had finally arrived, he was as chipper as a songbird.

Whistling all the way to the library's second floor, he set up shop at his regular desk, though tried to arrange his books a little more neatly. The doctor usually arrived around noon, which gave Basil several hours to himself–but he found it abnormally hard to concentrate. His once-feverish note-taking was splintered by memories of the week before, frequently losing his train of thought. He wasn't sure what it was about the doctor that had him so transfixed, as they'd only spoken for a few minutes. Perhaps it was the slowness of Mineral Town that made even the slightest change feel like an exciting revelation, and the botanist was willing to chase that feeling for as long as he could.

Finally lunch rolled around, and as Basil was unravelling his packed sandwich, he heard footsteps slowly thudding up the stairs. Turning in his chair, he was already smiling by the time he and the doctor made eye contact. "Afternoon!" Basil waved. Offering a polite smile, Trent nodded from across the room. "Hello, Basil."

It felt a little too formal of a greeting, a little awkward, but in a well-intentioned way. "Did you already eat?" Basil asked before taking the first bite of his sandwich. Walking over, Trent stopped beside the empty desk next to Basil's, and leaned a hand on the back of a vacant chair. "Mm, yes, I had a salad at the Inn before coming over. It wasn't very filling, but, with this heat, it's hard to sit in one place for long."

Nodding enthusiastically, Basil quickly swallowed his mouthful. "I know, right? I've been melting in here. I cracked the windows open, but it's still pretty stuffy..."

The doctor turned to look at one of said windows, its speckled glass rumbling from a passing breeze. But the wind wasn't enough to make much of a dent in the room's temperature, and he let out a sigh. "The Clinic isn't as warm, but, I don't like spending my only day off in there..."

Chewing thoughtfully, Basil's thick brows knitted as he considered their options. He still wanted to discuss each other's research, but spending hours in the stifling air of the library wasn't exactly enticing. After another moment of thought, he slammed his half-eaten sandwich back onto the table and burst into a smile. "I got it!" he beamed up at the doctor, "let's go down to Kappa's lake! The air is always fresher on Mother's Hill, and the water should be nice and cool."

Blinking down at him, Trent considered it for a moment. Turning his gaze to the shelves, Basil feared he was about to say no, but finally the doctor's shoulders relaxed, and he grew a faint smile. "Alright," he hummed, "I suppose some fresh air would do me good."

Brimming with excitement, Basil quickly began to pack up his belongings. The doctor, whom had brought nothing but the clothes on his back, turned to the pick out a few books for the trip. Basil had already visited Mother's Hill two days prior, but Mary hadn't been feeling well, so only he and Anna had made the trek–and it hadn't exactly been a lively excursion.

"Let's go!" The botanist stood, his books and lunch securely stuffed into his backpack. Trent only had two novels tucked under his arm, but judging from the sweat gathering on his brow, he seemed just as eager as Basil to leave. Together they left the oppressive heat of the second floor, Basil leading the way with his cheerful smile.

"We're just going to the lake!" he waved at his daughter before leaving. The poor girl was slumped behind the reception desk, a tissue dangling from her nose. "O-okay!" her hoarse voice answered. Basil continued his walk towards the exit, but Trent paused in front of Mary. "You should really consider closing for the day, Mary. Your cold will only get worse if you don't get some proper rest..." he frowned, giving her ill form a once-over. "If it's still this bad tomorrow, I want you to come visit me at the Clinic as soon as we open. Or, you could call, and either Elli or I will stop by the house."

Waiting impatiently in the half-open door, Basil beckoned for his companion to hurry up. "Oh, don't worry about her, doctor, Mary always gets allergies in the summer. I'm sure she'll be fine in a few weeks when autumn rolls around!"

Trent squinted between them, unimpressed with the explanation. But after a sigh, he nodded. "Alright. But you _should _close early today, Mary."

The girl's glasses slipped down her reddened nose as she nodded, squirming nervously under the spotlight. With that, the doctor turned away, following his guide into the outside world. His smart dress shoes clicked long the cobblestone as they walked, a stark comparison to the muffled scuffs of Basil's boots.

"It's gotten even warmer," the doctor squinted at the sun from beneath a hand. Looking back at him, Basil smirked. "Well, it probably doesn't help that you're wearing a long-sleeved coat," he teased, his own sleeves rolled up to his shoulders. Trent merely sighed in response, unable to muster a come-back.

When they reached South Street, the doctor began to turn left, but did a double-take when he saw Basil walking towards Jack's farm. "You...want to cut through the farm?" Trent raised a brow. Growing a nervous smile, Basil nodded. "Y-yeah, I just think, it's nice checking on the crops, you know?"

In truth, it had little to do with Jack's crops. Basil _did _love peeking at what the farmer was growing, but in this case, he just wanted to avoid walking by the town square at all costs. That was where Anna and her friends would be, gossiping under the summer sun for hours on end. He wasn't sure _why _it would be so terrible to run into them, as it wasn't as if he was doing anything wrong, but the thought of those cold, familiar eyes sizing them up was enough to make him stutter out excuses.

"C-come on, it'll be fun! I bet you rarely visit the farm." Basil waved, pushing onward. With trepidation Trent followed, glancing once over his shoulder as they entered Jack's land.

A cicada shrilled at them from Jack's honey tree, a sound that mixed perfectly with the summer heat. It drew out a smile from the botanist, his worries about Anna slowly fading away. Rows of corn swayed in the adjacent field, their stalks rustling in the gentle breeze. "It's nice," the doctor murmured, his voice nearly lost amidst the whispering plants.

Basil had a feeling that the farmer wouldn't have minded that they were cutting through, but it seemed they got away without being spotted anyway. Crossing the short bridge into the edge of the forest, Basil looked back at his companion. "See? I told you this was a great shortcut."

The doctor hummed, but said nothing more, which Basil decided to interpret as agreement. Passing through the woodcutter's land, the hollow sound of an axe hitting a tree stump stopped both of them in their tracks. Looking through the cluster of pines, it was only Gotz, staring back at them with his classic stink-eye. "Hello, Gotz!" Basil offered a wave. The bear of a man grunted in reply, turning his back to the wandering pair.

"Friendly as ever," Basil chuckled under his breath. Moving along, they began to hike up the mountain path that the botanist knew like the back of his hand. Trent was no stranger to it either, and closed his eyes for a moment as the high-altitude wind kissed their glistening faces. "That's better," he whispered.

From there, it was a short walk to Kappa's Lake. As soon as Basil spotted the water, its surface glittering as if lined with gems, he let out a gasp. "Beautiful!" he rushed forward, leaving footprints in the untamed grass. The doctor followed at a regular pace, hands in his pockets as they finally reached their destination. Although the summer weather had initially thrown a wrench in their plans, at least it made the view breath-taking.

Basil let out a low whistle, standing in front of the lake with his hands on his hips. "Well look at that," he exhaled. "To think, we would've missed this if we stayed in the library. Makes me never want to leave...!"

He turned back to see the doctor, only to find that the other man was slipping off his coat. It made perfect sense, but Basil wasn't sure if he had ever actually seen Trent without it. He always had a billowing silhouette, but now that the coat was gone, the real shape of his physique was revealed. Basil shouldn't have been surprised that Trent was fit; but he still found himself staring at the other man's tapered waist, and the way that button-down shirt practically clung to his body. If Trent caught him gawking, he didn't acknowledge it, dropping the folded coat onto the grass.

"So," the doctor cleared his throat, "what did you want to discuss?"

The question jolted Basil out of his ogling, whipping his head back towards the water. Now seemed like a good time to remove the books from his bag, but as his chestnut eyes poured into his reflection, another spontaneous idea struck him. "You know what?" he grew a mischievous smile, "every other Wednesday we can read–why not take advantage of the lake while we're here?"

Turning back towards the doctor, Basil slipped his bag off his shoulders and let it clunk against the grass. Trent watched with raised brows as the botanist began to unfasten his vest, untucking it from his belt and throwing it atop the backpack. "Come on, it'll be fun!" Basil encouraged him, pulling off his white t-shirt. The sun beamed down on the man's exposed chest, revealing broad shoulders and an unapologetic swath of hair along his pecs. His skin was glistening from the hike, and as he began to kick off his boots, Trent looked away.

An excited chuckle escaped Basil as he rolled up the ends of his pants and waded into the water. "_Oh, _it's nice!" he looked over his shoulder. "Come on in, it's not too cold!" he waded in a little further, feeling the wet floor squelch between his toes. He had to laugh at the strange sensation, as he couldn't remember the last time he had swam in the lake. That was what the beach was for, with its soft sand and clear sea. But the lake was more private, and lined with flora that fought for the botanist's attention.

Slowly Trent walked towards the lake, hands in his pockets as he watched Basil. The only change in the doctor's outfit was a lack of shoes, but his shirt remained in tact. Basil felt a twinge of disappointment that he couldn't explain, but it was soon replaced with excitement, simply grateful that his companion was going along with it.

Dipping his feet in, Trent tested the temperature before fully committing. "That _is_ nice," he confirmed, taking a few steps forward. Once the water reached his ankles, he stopped, growing a small smile.

"Your passion for the natural world may be unrivalled, Basil." Trent noted, though it was said as a compliment. Smirking at the observation, Basil continued to go deeper, uncaring as the water drenched his trousers. "You think? I'm flattered!"

A butterfly passed above them, its white wings riding along the summer air. Trent watched it with a tilt of his head, his dark eyes following its silent flight. Just as it reached the nearby treetops, Basil spoke. "Beautiful, aren't they? I've always thought that...their wings look like petals."

Trent's smile grew, his gaze still trying to track it as it disappeared from view. Then, without warning, a burst of water splashed against his clothes "Wha–" Trent looked to the other man, only to find that the botanist was deliberately splashing him.

"What, you didn't think I'd let you stand in the shallows all day, did you?" Basil taunted, slapping the surface of the water. Trent winced at the second splash, but his own thoughtful smile broke out into a grin. "This is a far cry from discussing your research, Basil." the doctor hummed, stepping deeper into the water. "But if you're looking for a battle, I won't hesitate."

Trent's palm sliced along the water, causing a small wave to rise and crash in Basil's direction. The doctor's technique was impeccable, so much so that Basil burst into laughter. "_How _are you so good at this?" he chortled, shielding himself from another precise wave. Trent didn't let up, looking tremendously satisfied as he continued to splash the other. Basil's own counter-attacks were choppy and unpredictable, getting himself just as soaked as his opponent. Deeper into the lake they stumbled, until the water lapped at their waists. Basil's laughter fluttered through every splash, and in his recklessness he started to slip.

"_Oh–!" _he gasped, abruptly losing his balance along the slippery floor. Just as he was falling in, he reached out for Trent's arm, yanking the doctor down with him. Both men sank under the water's surface, completely enveloped by the lake's cool embrace. After a moment of flailing, they both emerged with a splash, sputtering out water and gasping for air.

Basil's hat floated away nearby, and as soon as he wiped the water from his eyes, he looked to see the doctor's reaction. Part of him expected Trent to be angry, as the man clearly hadn't expected to get his clothes drenched, but to his great delight, something far more beautiful happened. Throwing his head back, the doctor started laughing, a sound brimming with unbridled joy. Basil watched with an open smile, awe-struck by the other's expression. He'd never seen the doctor laugh before. Then, after a moment of watching, he too joined the laughter, overcome with childish glee.

He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, or if it was tears or water droplets staining his cheeks, but it fostered a warmth in his chest that rivalled the heavy sun. How long had it been since he let _happiness _overtake him, unfettered by self-consciousness? They might as well have been two boys then, playing in the lake without a care in the world, oblivious to any of life's miseries.

If only it could've lasted longer–but that was never nature's way. The butterfly had came and went, and the flowers that bloomed around them would soon wilt away, preserved only in memory. Eventually, their laughter died down, and was replaced with a content silence. Wordlessly they agreed to float on their backs, watching as the sun slowly retreated towards the horizon, leaving goodbye kisses for every cloud.

"I forgot about this," Trent whispered. Peeking over at him, Basil waited for elaboration. It took a minute, but eventually he got it.

"I forgot just...how nice it can be, doing nothing." The doctor wore a tired smile, speaking softly. "When you work so much, you can forget how to use your free time. Even your hobbies need to be scheduled, segmented, broken down into diligent chunks...and eventually, you forget how to do it." he sighed. "You forget how to actually_ relax_."

Affection purred in Basil's gaze, and he nodded, resisting the urge to interrupt. He was usually the first to jump in with his opinion, but for some reason, listening to the doctor felt more rewarding.

"Perhaps I'm just rambling," Trent turned to look at him, their gazes meeting over the ripples.

"No no," Basil assured him, "I know exactly what you mean. It's hard, finding time for everything you want to do...but really, we're just like them," he nodded up at a bird passing overhead. "We're _animals, _and when we deny ourselves moments like this, moments of being with nature...we deprive ourselves of what we're _meant _to do."

Raising a brow, Trent smirked. "Oh, and you know what we're _meant_ to do, Basil?"

Called out, the botanist grew a cheesy smile, and waved the comment away. "I mean, can't you feel it? Can you imagine anything more authentic than this?"

Trent turned his head back towards the sky, his hands resting atop his soaked shirt. "No," he murmured, "I don't suppose I can."

Silence found them once again, though it was not true quiet; frogs croaked lullabies from their lilypads, and cicadas chanted in the looming trees. Subconsciously, Basil closed his eyes, melting into the lake's song. Eventually, he even dozed off, until a voice pried him from his slumber.

"It's unwise to fall asleep in a lake, Basil." The doctor chided him. Cracking open his eyes, Basil saw that the other man was standing, and the sky behind him had turned candle-orange. "How...how long did I nap?" The botanist rolled forward, dizzy from floating on his back for so long.

"Long enough," Trent shrugged. "It's hard to keep track of time out here, but if the sky is any indication, we should probably be getting back."

Disappointment curled up in Basil's chest, and all at once he felt cheated. If only he'd stayed awake, he wouldn't have missed the rest of the afternoon. Sloshing through the water with a sigh, he dragged his soggy hat along the way, following Trent back to solid ground. "You shouldn't have let me sleep so long," he wrung out the hat, creating a puddle in the grass.

"But you looked so peaceful." Trent tried to shake the water off himself, just like a drenched dog. Running long fingers through his hair, he pushed it back, sighing at the wet state of everything. "It's going to be a pain walking back," he slipped his wet feet into his socks, grimacing at the conflicting textures.

"That's why we should've brought a camping tent!" Basil grinned. The doctor merely smirked, putting on his shoes. They weren't the type of dress shoes that should get wet, but it couldn't be helped. Standing up, he turned his attention to Basil. "Are you ready to go?"

The botanist couldn't help but do a double-take when he saw Trent. In the water, there'd been too much going on to fully appreciate the other's state; but in the rosy glow of sunset, there was nothing to distract him from the way Trent's shirt clung to his torso, giving a peek at the skin underneath. He was beautiful, beautiful as the wildflowers at their feet, and as sturdy as the nearby pines. "Basil?" the doctor blinked, this time catching the botanist's staring.

"Oh," Basil swallowed, "i-it's nothing. You're right, we should get going."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Basil let the doctor lead the way. He knew Anna would be expecting him for dinner soon, and Mary would probably want to know why they left the library. The realities of his life were coming back to him, and a frown weighed down his features, slowing down as they descended the mountain path. _Just one more look. _He glanced back, gazing at the golden lake. It called to him, but he could not answer; it was time to go home. Hanging his head, the moment became a memory, and he followed the shadow of his new friend back to town.


End file.
